Forever In My Heart
by iCupcakey
Summary: I wanted to be the one who she hangs out with.I wanted to be the one who she laughs with.I wanted to be the one who she loved..And finally, I wanted to be the one who she would spend the rest of her life with.   Is that too much to ask? PLEASE R&R!


Summary: I wanted to be the one who she hangs out with. I wanted to be the one who she laughs with. I wanted to be the one who she loved. I wanted to be the one who she married. And finally, I wanted to be the one who she would spend the rest of her life with.

Is that too much to ask?

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing this right now.

R&R!

* * *

><p><span>Forever In My Heart<span>

I watched as she walked down the aisle. A smile on her face and happiness in her eyes.

_Flashback_

_I sat on my bed with a smile on my face as I remember what happened the other day._

_Sakura and I hung out together. I know that I shouldn't be too happy about it but since he arrived in our school, she started to hang out with him. Every single day._

_We always used to hang out together. Always having fun, laughing, teasing, tickling._

_But one day ,that changed. _

_We were sitting on a bench when I suddenly had an urge to kiss her._

_And I did._

_It only lasted for a few seconds though._

_After that, we didn't hang out anymore. Only small conversations and that was it._

_But we were still friends and that was enough for me._

_One day, I got an envelope from her. I was so excited. I quickly opened it to reveal..._

_An invitation?_

_Curiously, I opened it to find..._

_An invitation for their wedding._

_I wasn't surprised. After all, they've been hanging out together all the time._

_I looked back at the envelope and found a piece of paper._

_It read: 'Syaoran-kun, I'm so happy! Guess what? Hiro just proposed to me! WAI! You gotta come to my wedding!' _

_-Sakura'_

'_Hiro just proposed to me!'_

'_Hiro just proposed to me!'_

'_Hiro just proposed to me!'_

_It was stuck in my mind. No matter how hard I try, I couldn't get rid of it.  
><em>

_I felt like a knife had just been stabbed in my heart._

_I ripped the paper into half, then quarters, in eights and until it was too small for me to rip it._

_I threw it all over the room, not caring about anything else._

_End flashback_

'I don't care, as long as she is happy. As long as she is happy' I keep on thinking.

But my heart won't agree.

What does she find in him? What makes him better than me?

Or rather,

What's so bad about me?

I admit, I'm jealous of that guy.

I wanted to be the one who she hangs out with.

I wanted to be the one who she laughs with.

I wanted to be the one who she loved.

I wanted to be the one who she married.

And finally, I wanted to be the one who she would spend the rest of her life with.

Is that too much to ask?

She haunts me every night. I can't sleep because I'm always thinking about her.

We've gotten very close since I arrived in Tomoeda.

From rivals, to friends, to being in love.

I watched as they put the rings on each other, saying their vows.

I wanted this to end. Right now.

"You may now kiss the bride"

I sat still. Not moving nor blinking. I was glued to my seat.

Their mouths clashed together.

I wanted to be the one kissing her right now at this very moment.

After the wedding, I was the first one that she went to and did something that I did not expect her to do.

She hugged me.

I was surprised.

"Sakura?"

"You came!" she replied. "Sorry about _that time. _I was just so surprised, I didn't know what to do so I just didn't hang out with you. In my heart, you'll _always_ be my best friend no matter what."

I felt happy, but sad at the same time.

I felt happy because I was still her best friend.

But sad because I was her best friend. (A/N sorry if you don't get that. It means that he's happy that they were still best friends and he was sad that he wasn't the one she loved.)

Time passed and they had 2 kids and Sakura allowed me to name one of them.

Eventually, I decided to move on and I got a girlfriend named Hana.

She had waist-length dark brown hair and had dark brown eyes. (A/N Hehe, described myself, but Hana's not my name.) Her personality is similar like Sakura's. Maybe that's why I married her.

Soon, I proposed to her and we both got married and we invited Sakura and her husband, Eriol, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika, Naoko, my colleagues and relatives.

Now, I have 2 kids. I love Hana, but no one could ever replace the one that's been in my heart for so many years.

Her name is..

Sakura Kinomoto.

You're forever in my heart.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you guys think! This is only my 2nd story.<p>

LOL. I know it was so short but I couldn't think of anything else to write. DX.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

Ja ne!

Cupcakey.


End file.
